Bayonse's Quens Of Flop
Bayonse's Quens Of Flop is a spin-off of The Necki Menij Show. It is presented as a "a hugely popular and iconic chat show" in which presenter Bayonse Noals interviews some of the characters from the main series about their flop careers. Unlike in many other talk shows, which feature hosts acting nice to their guests in order to curry their favour, Bayonse constantly throws shade at her guests, so much so that Rhenna once asked her to stop twisting her words live on air. Bayonse's Quens Of Flop premiered on July 25th 2012. Since then, a total of four episodes have been released. New episodes of Quens Of Flop are only released very occasionally (as and when Bayonse's hectic schedule allows). Episodes Overview Episode 1 The first episode of Quens Of Flop premiered on July 25th, 2012 and featured Medoner as its sole guest. It was shot on location at the Haus Of Gags, where Medoner was preparing for the latest performance of her MDNE Tore, which occurs in Episode 7. Medoner talked about her album MDNE and her single Giv Me Al Ur LVUin, and addressed rumours that she's old, that she's a bitch, and that Adole is trying to clone her career. Episode 2 The second episode followed on September 21st, 2012. It featured new theme music and was the first to be filmed on a new gold-coloured set, with a studio audience. It was also the first episode to feature two guests, including Barbadian flopstar Rhenna, who was promoting her new single "Cocknes". X Fater judge Brinty Spreas later appeared to share an exclusive clip of the show, in which Medoner was seen auditioning for the panel. Episode 3 The third episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, another spin-off of The Nekci Menij Show, featured a crossover with Bayonse's Quens Of Flop. This crossover segment is officially considered to be the third episode of Quens Of Flop. This episode features another new set, this time decorated in red. Rhenna and Brinty Spreas made their second appearances as guests, alongside Nekci Menij. Kety Perr was also due to appear, until she was involved in a plane crash. Filming of this episode ended early when the studio was hit by a powercut. Episode 4 Episode 4 premiered on June 30th, 2014. It again featured new theme music, as well as a new title sequence based on the artwork to Bayonse's self-titled album. However, this time the show reverted to the yellow set from Episode 2. Ladey Gags dropped by to promote her album ARTPOP, while Nekci made her second appearance as a guest. Gags was supposed to perform at the end of the episode, until a cake she was given during the show mysteriously blew up in her face. This episode also featured a brand new segment presented by Merier Care, 'Dr. Merier Care's Advice Hispetal', in which she acts as an agony aunt to viewers who have wrote in with their problems. Category:Spin-offs